A portable terminal has become a necessity of modern people based on its mobility, and provides a variety of functions which are needed by the users. For example, the portable terminal provides various functions such as a call function, an image or a video photographing function, a broadcasting reception function, and an interne access function. However, the image photographing function has a problem in that it is difficult to photograph a user's desired moment exactly. For example, the image photographing function of the portable terminal has problems such as an eye closed image, an out of focus image due to wobbling of the portable terminal, and other unintended images taken with a subject.
Thus, in the related art, a photographing method for providing a high-quality composite image has been proposed by photographing a subject multiple times sequentially, and compositing a plurality of photographing images appropriately. In addition, the proposed photographing method displays the candidate image which extracts some areas including a subject from the photographed images, and provides a composite image by using the candidate image selected by a user among the displayed candidate images.
On the other hand, when a camera wobbles during a plurality of times of photographing or when a subject moves, the extracted candidate images include a candidate image which is appropriate for compositeness and a candidate image which is inappropriate for compositeness. Here, a portable terminal of the related art displays the candidate image which is appropriate for compositeness and the candidate image which is inappropriate for compositeness together without any distinction. As a result, when a user selects an inappropriate image, an inappropriate composite image may be generated. Likewise, when the inappropriate composite image is generated, it causes an inconvenience to the user to newly generate an appropriate composite image by selecting other candidate images after verifying that the composite image is inappropriate.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.